Game modes (PvZ)
:For other uses, see game modes. There are eight different game modes in Plants vs. Zombies. Four options are available on the Main Menu: Adventure Mode, Mini-games, Puzzle Mode, and Survival Mode in the PC version. In the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies there are two options, Adventure Mode and More Ways to Play. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is the first available mode in Plants vs. Zombies. There are five groups of ten levels, which are Day, Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof; each with their own characteristics and different music. New plants are unlocked and added to the player's Suburban Almanac at the end of most levels. The player will meet all Suburban Almanac zombies in this mode. After the player finishes it, he or she can play this again or play other game modes. Mini-games Mini-games are a feature that is available on the Main Menu below Adventure Mode and in the iOS version, accessible through Quick Play. You are required to beat level 3-2 of Adventure Mode to unlock Mini-games. They contain variants of the regular game, with a twist or change to make it feel different (and more fun). Some mini-games are exclusive to other versions while some may replace other ones due to incompitability with the systems. Puzzle Mode Puzzle Mode is a game mode that contains three separate puzzle types: Vasebreaker, I, Zombie and Last Stand (iOS and Android exclusive). It is unlocked after completing about half of Level 4-6. In some versions of the game, the player has to buy Puzzles from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Survival Mode Survival Mode is unlocked when Adventure Mode is beaten for the first time. The player must survive multiple waves of zombies. They get to choose new seed packets to defend against a different group of zombies, five total, every one (normal) or two flags (hard) to continue building up their defenses. For each group of zombies, the plants the player previously had on the lawn and their sun remain, but Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, and Roof Cleaner are not renewed. At the end of the first completion of each Survival Mode level, a trophy is received with money for any remaining Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, or Roof Cleaner. This mode is not available in the iPod, Nook, or Nintendo DSiWare versions of the game. Zen Garden ﻿The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player can keep plants that they have collected. This is only available in the PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo DS, Windows Phone 7, and iOS versions of the game. Versus Mode Versus Mode is a game mode available only on the PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo DS versions. It is a multiplayer mode where one player controls the plants and another controls the zombies. In the DS version though, you can't play locally, so you'll have to play with either DS Download Play or DS Wireless Play. Co-op Mode Co-op Mode is a feature added in the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network versions, but is not in the other versions.﻿ It allows two players to play as the plants at the same time. Quick Play Quick Play is a feature unique to the iOS, Android, Blackberry Playbook and Bada versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It lets the player play specific Adventure Mode levels again. Since the 2.4.0 update of Plants vs. Zombies FREE, this mode has been removed because the new Adventure Mode takes its place. Canceled mini-games There was a Mini-game page called Limbo Page which contains mini-games that had been canceled. This feature is only exclusive to the PC version and the player can only use Cheat Engine to gain access to the Canceled mini-games page. All mini-games (except Ice Level) are fully playable. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West